


oh, don't grab more than you can stand to carry

by galactibi



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, really just ymt taking care of sougo lol, this is short but its 3am and i wanted to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23558677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galactibi/pseuds/galactibi
Summary: “You worked hard today, good job Sou.”Sougo shook his head, “Tamaki also worked hard, no need to flatter me.”Yamato turned the stove off and turned around so he could see Sougo’s face, “Yeah but I mean it, I already praised Tama too if that’s what you’re concerned about. Your dark circles are enough proof of how hard you’ve been working, if not working too hard.”
Relationships: Nikaidou Yamato/Ousaka Sougo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	oh, don't grab more than you can stand to carry

Sougo tiredly unlocked the door to the dorms, every step feeling heavier than the last. Tamaki had been able to finish up early and go home because he was a student, but that had left him with hours more of extra work to make up for a scheduling mishap. Needless to say he was exhausted, all he wanted to do was collapse and sleep for a week but his unfortunate body clock would have him awake in six hours anyways so he could only hope for a restful sleep. 

“Welcome back, you look exhausted.” Yamato greeted him. “There’s some dinner left for you, want me to warm it up while you change?”

Sougo smiled softly, “Thank you Yamato-san, I’d appreciate that.”

Yamato waved him off, “It’s the least I could do, just don’t pass out before you eat something okay?”

With a nod, Sougo headed for his room, being extra careful to be quiet as to not wake up the others. He made quick work of his clothes, dropping them in his laundry hamper and putting on clean sleepwear and house slippers. He set his phone to charge and hung up his bag on his door, and left for the kitchen.

Yamato had his back turned, so Sougo wrapped his arms around the taller man’s waist and let himself relax around the warmth of him. Yamato stiffened, but only for a second before he relaxed, no need to have Sougo second guessing himself when he was this exhausted.

“You worked hard today, good job Sou.”

Sougo shook his head, “Tamaki also worked hard, no need to flatter me.”

Yamato turned the stove off and turned around so he could see Sougo’s face, “Yeah but I mean it, I already praised Tama too if that’s what you’re concerned about. Your dark circles are enough proof of how hard you’ve been working, if not working too hard.”

He opened his mouth to argue, but Yamato kissed him silent. He brushed white strands back behind Sougo’s ear and pulled him closer. Sougo gave up trying to fight back, and let Yamato spoil him with sweet kisses and a warm embrace.

“Yamato-san, as much as I don’t want this to stop I may collapse if I don’t eat something soon…”

With one last peck, Yamato sat back behind the counter sheepishly. Sougo brought his bowl next to Yamato and ate in bouts of silence and idle chit chat. Once he finished, Sougo washed his bowl and stretched wordlessly, ready to just collapse on the floor if it meant he could finally sleep.

Yamato brushed Sougo’s bangs back and kissed his forehead, “G’night Sou, sweet dreams.”

As Yamato turned to leave, Sougo grasped his hand, “Um, if you wouldn’t mind of course-- could you stay the night in my room, only if you want to though I understand if you don’t.”

“Sou you worry too much, of course I will.”

Sougo blushed, and walked back down the hall. They brushed their teeth in quiet unison, once finished they settled under the purple covers of Sougo’s bed. Yamato holding Sougo close to his chest and rubbing soothing circles on his back. 

“Thank you for tonight, Yamato-san, I really do appreciate all that you do for me…” Sougo mumbled.

Yamato kissed the top of his head, “No need to thank me, I do it because I care about you. Just try not to overwork yourself again, I know you’re busy juggling work for IDOLiSH7 and Mezzo” but you still need to take time for yourself too.”

“Mm, I know… I’ll try harder not to push it, but thanks to yours and the other members' support it hasn’t been that bad again. However, you need to work on talking about your problems instead of pushing us away. I worry about you.”

Yamato chuckled, “Aw you worry about this old man? I’m touched~”

Sougo lightly bit down on a sensitive spot on Yamato’s neck, smiling at the yelp Yamato let out.

“Okay okay play nice Sou, I’ll try harder too. Guess we both have stuff to work on.”

Sougo nodded and promptly fell asleep, exhaustion finally catching up to him. Yamato continued to rub circles on his back until he, too, fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> title is from hysterical strength by st. vincent! anyways it is 3am and i'm very tired (from playing acnh all day....,) so enjoy this yamasou drabble lol they have been on my mind all day
> 
> comments and kudos are always appreciated! <3
> 
> hmu on [twitter](https://twitter.com/lesbiangrima) ;p


End file.
